Monster Hunter in New York
by Pursilla
Summary: This is my fan fiction of the 2012 series of teenage mutant ninja turtles. It has some new characters that I put in. Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own the turtles only Kayla. PLEASE RATE! I want to hear what you all think! Sorry if it has spelling and punctuation errors.
1. Chapter 1

_Kayla Preston is a monster hunter and a student at the Monster Hunters Academy in Miami, Florida. One day the fifteen year old is sent by her counsel to investigate some strange activity reported in New York City. It was her last year at MHA and she wanted to make a good impression. She takes a plane to New York and what she discovers is shocking. _

**Chapter 1.**

"Please watch your step and have a wonderful day!" Kayla Preston is escorted off of the plane. She hadn't been in New York City for more than a few minutes and she could already tell something was up. The sky was covered with thick dark clouds. It looked almost like a storm was rolling in but no rain fell. _I guess what they say about pollution is true. _ She opens the door and walks through the station where she is greeted by her father. She had not seen him in over a year and was glad to see his smiling face. "Hi Kay, wow you've grown so much in one year. She smiles at him "Yeah, its called puberty dad." He opens his arms and gives her a big hug. "Yes, I know sweet heart." He grabs her bags from the carousel. "So tell me," he says "how are things at MHA?" "Its great dad just one more year to go then, watch out monsters!" They both laugh. It had been almost a year since she heard her fathers laugh. In that moment she thinks back to her early childhood, before her mother's tragic death.

Monster hunting ran through her veins. Her mother was a monster hunter, her grandmother and so many before that. When Kayla was three her mother Jessie was killed by a mutant. Her father feared for Kayla's life and enrolled her at MHA. From the time she eight Kayla was taught to hate monsters of any sort, that the only good monster was a dead one. Now a teenager Kayla was able to put her skills to use. Her mission was to hunt and kill whatever was causing the citizens of New York to live in such fear.

"So dad, any new reports since I last spoke with you?" He turns to look at her. "No, nothing unusual, but trust me there is something strange going on around here." They walk out to the parking lot. Since she had landed Kayla noticed that the gloomy clouds had already gotten darker. Once inside her dad's Prius it began to rain. He turned on the engine and headed for home. "So I heard you got a new apartment?" She turns to face him. "Yes, I did. You are really going to like it Kay, the lady next door has a niece living with her who is about your age." "Oh that's great!" _Well at least I won't be the only person under forty living there. _

The car stops in front of this giant apartment building. They get out and open the front door. A cool blast of air hits Kayla in the face. _Shiver_ "Man, is it cold in here." She follows her dad up the fifty steps until they stop. They walk down a hallway till her father stops at the door. He opens it and nudges Kayla inside. "Well home sweet home." She looks around for a minute. The place was a total man room. Budweiser signs were hung all over the walls. Pizza boxes covered the floor. "Sorry about the mess. I would have cleaned it up I had known your plane would arrive early." He turns to look a small door. "Your room is right through that door. Make yourself at home."

The door opened to uncover a small room with light pink walls and yellow bed sheets. _Wow who picked these out a five year old?_ Sitting her bag on the floor she flops onto the bed. Her mind begins to wonder and before she knew it sleep over came her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

She awoke to the sounds of banging on the door. As she passed the couch she watched her father roll over and cause a potato chip bag to fall on the floor. The door opened and a teenage girl with red hair appeared. "Hello are you Kayla?" _This must be the chick dad was talking about._ "Yeah, and you are?" She looked at Kayla and pulled on her pony tail. "I'm April O'Neil, I live across the hall." Kayla shut the door as to not disturb her father. "Oh, nice to meet you. Is it just us or are there anymore non-old people that live here?" April laughs "No unless you count the two year old three floors down." "So are you here to talk to my dad?" April looks at her apartment door. "Between you and me I just wanted to talk to someone who is not older than dirt." They both begin laughing, until an old man yells at them to be quiet. April stops laughing and Kayla stop laughing. "Okay, why don't we take a walk? My dad is sleeping off some beer and trust me alcoholic farts are awful."

The two girls walk down the stairs and out the front door. The walk down the block and begin to talk. "So April, how old are you?" April turns and looks at Kayla "I'm sixteen, you?" "I'm about to turn sixteen in a few weeks" They turn down a dark alley and continue to talk. "So why did you move you up here, big climate difference from Florida?" Kayla stops dead in her tracks. Looking down an alley she sees what look to be brains in robot bodies loading something into the back of a van. She rubs her eyes and looks._ There still there. I must still be asleep, yeah that's it I'm asleep! _ A cat jumps onto a trashcan next to her and the thing stare's at her. It spoke in a very strange way that was inhuman. "The one who is in this place who is not to be in this place is now to be annihilated"

It begins walking toward Kayla. "Oh my God! What is that?" April runs over and see's the robots. "Come on!" She grabs Kayla's hand and they run down the alley. They run until they reach a dead end. "We're trapped! Okay training don't fail me now!" Kayla reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small knife. "Why do you have a knife in your pocket? Is crime in Florida that bad?" Kayla runs toward the robots and begins lashing at them. She kicks one in the side knocking the little brain out of its pod. She cuts through each creature like butter. During the fight April is on her phone calling for help. About half way through the fight something clicks inside Kayla, these where the creatures she was sent to kill. April jumped in to help and together they cracked some skulls.

"April you're pretty good at this. You take karate or something?" April turns to her while she punches a robot and knocks it to the ground. "You could say that and I've tangled with these guys before." Kayla's mind is boggled; questions ran through it like a river. April had tangled with these things before, was she a monster hunter too?

Time passed and it got really dark. Both girls were also very tired and sore. Plus the robots kept coming. Finally over top of the sound of crashing metal Kayla yelled "Fall back!" Both girls quit fighting. Where were they to go? Out of nowhere Kayla hears something coming from behind the graffiti painted brick wall behind them. The ground begins to quake. Then **boom! **a large tuck rams through the wall. The impact sends the creatures a flying as well as Kayla and April. Kayla is thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious. Before she passes out four figures climb out of the vehicle. Her vision is blurred and those figures to her looked a lot like giant turtles. Just before she could gasp her world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

April stands up and rubs her head. Donnie rushes over to check on her. "April!" he exclaimed "Are you alright?" He places his hand behind her back and walks her to the shell razor. "Yeah I think so. Just a headache." She rubs her head and brushes some dirt off her face. "What took you guys so long?" Leo steps forward. "Dog pound and Fish face had us held up."

She turns around expecting to see Kayla rise from her spot against the wall. "Oh my God, Kayla!" April rushes over to Kayla, checks her pulse and relaxes some. "Guys come help me!" All four of the turtles race toward her. "Who's that chick?" Raph asks. "Her name's Kayla, she's my next door neighbor. Now help me!" Mikey and Raph each take an arm and walk her to the shell razor. Leo opens the door "Let's get her back to the lair. Sensei will know what to do."

Mikey sits Kayla's unconscious in a chair. Raph steps inside and is irritated "Whoa Leo, we are not taking her to the layer!" April confronts Raph "Oh yes we are. She is hurt and if her father finds out there is no telling what could happen!" The place goes quiet. "Fine," he says "Take her to the lair, but I still say it's a bad idea." Leo puts the razor in drive and heads off to the lair.

Once underground all four turtles carry Kayla to the couch. "Sensei!" Mikey calls and Splinter runs out of his room. "What is it my son's?" He turns to see Kayla's body lying on the couch. "What happened?" April comes forth. "Me and my new neighbor Kayla were taking a walk and then Krang they attacked us. I called the others, but by the time they got there me and Kayla had already taken most of the Krang."

Splinter checks on Kayla and reports to them "She is going to be alright. It may take to an hour for her to wake up. Someone must stay here with her and watch her. Mikey raises his hand "I will!" Splinter gives him a confused face. "Are you sure Michelangelo? I am not forcing you." "Yes, sensei I am." "Alright them Michelangelo, you watch Kayla and report when she awakes." Mikey gives Splinter a thumbs up. "Can do!"

"Alright," Leo said "The rest of you follow me." Donnie with his arm around April walks into a side room of the lair. Raph follows them soon after. Mikey was left in the room alone with Kayla. He watched her with intensiveness. Every breath she took every move she made. At one point her reached over and stroked her light brown hair. _You know_ he thought _she is really cute._ He smiled to himself, _so this is what love feels like._

Minutes pass and Kayla had not moved. This worried Mikey deeply. Then when the clock struck one something happened. Kayla began to squirm. She screamed out, "Mom! No! Mom! Help! Help!" Mikey grabbed her and tried to calm her. He stroked her hair again then unexpectedly her eyes fluttered open.

It took them a few minutes to adjust to the dimly lit area. With a few yawns she rubbed her eyes. She stared up at Mikey. There eyes met "Hello" he said. _Scream!_ "Oh my God giant turtle!" She jumps up from the couch and pulls the knife from her pocket. "So it wasn't just those thingies they sent me to kill. Now I got to deal with monster turtles too, great!" She lunged at Mikey. "Um, guys help!" Donnie, Leo, Raph, and April rush into the room. "Kayla stop!" April screams. Kayla turns around. "April behind you!" Kayla throws the knife at Raph just barely missing his head. Her head begins spinning. She gets very woozy and then she lands face first on the floor. Splinter appears from behind her. "Thanks sensei." Mikey says from his place on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Splinter steps over Kayla's unmoving body. "Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side." April explains flabbergasted. "Raphael Leonardo please if you will." He turns to Kayla's body which still lay unconscious on the floor of the lair. "No way!" Raph yells "She tried to kill me!" He turns to face Splinter. "Alright Michelangelo help your brother."

Mikey stares at Splinter than Kayla. "Are you sure that, she won't wake up. Because I kind' a don't want my face ripped off right now." "If you do not then Kayla won't be the only one you will have to watch out for." Mikey swiftly picks up Kayla's feet and gently sets her back on the couch. "April, how did you say you knew her?" said Donnie. He faces April with a confused look.

"She's my neighbors' daughter. My aunt told me about her. She is visiting her father for a few months; she said something about Kayla going to a "special school". She air quotes on _special school_. They stare at one another boggled. "Do you think she is in the foot? Maybe Shredder sent her?" Mikey says with a worried tone. "No, I do not," Splinter replies "If she were in the foot then she would not have done what she did." All four of the turtles looked confused. "What do you mean Sensei? She attacked Mikey and almost killed Raph." Leo replies. "Look into the detail Leonardo. If she were a foot ninja why did she not attack Miss. O'Neil?" That was a good question, Shredder already new of April's existence and how much she meant to the turtles. So if Kayla was a foot ninja then why did she not try to kill April earlier?

"Sensei what if it was just an act. What if Kayla was just trying to act innocent." Raph and Donnie both shook their heads; it did kind of make since. "Leo maybe right, but I was there during the Krang incident, remember. She didn't act like a ninja, I mean she had the speed and moves, but I don't know something was different." April put her hand on Donnie's shoulder. He blushed; his face turns into a light shade of pink. "Another thing my son's, if she was in the foot, why was she so surprised to see us?" Splinter brought up another good point. According to Karai that was all Shredder talked about, so why would he send Kayla to New York without telling her about the turtles.

"Sensei may have a point Leo," Donnie tells his brother "I don't think that Kayla is in the foot." Raph finally speaks up. "This will probably be the first and last time I say this," Raph's voice cracks at the last part of the sentence "but I agree with Donnie." Jaws drop, even Splinter is "shell shocked". "Okay, so if she's not a foot then what is she. The last time I checked nobody carries pocket knifes in Florida." Mikey asked puzzled as ever.

"We shall have to ask Kayla when she wakes up." Splinter says calmly as is Kayla had not just tried to kill Raph and Mikey.

"Excuse me Sensei, but are you crazy!" Mikey are you crazy!" Mikey says. "She just tried to kill us!" Splinter shakes his head. "Michelangelo, leave the past in the past. You are ninja, if something shall happen this time you will be ready." "Mikey, if you are that scared then I'll stay and watch Kayla." April turns to face him, taking her hand off Donnie's shoulder.

"I'm staying with April. Just incase something is to happen." Donnie wipes the sweat from his brow. That was close, too close. He liked April but wasn't sure how to tell her. "Alright Donnie you and April stay her and watch Kayla. Mikey and Raph come with me." Leo leads the turtles out of the room. Donnie thinks to himself. _Please_ _don't wake up too soon Kayla. _Then takes a seat next to April. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

They sat there staring into space. April had a lot on her mind. She was an emotional train wreck waiting to happen. On the outside she seemed perfectly fine, she was a New Yorker she had to be strong. On the inside though her heart felt heavy and her thoughts cluttered her mind. It had been almost a year since the Krang had taken her father. She missed him dearly.

She was also fighting this feeling deep inside herself. It had her stomach tied in knots. Was she sick or something? The thing was it only happened when she was around Donatello. The nerdy turtle had been her best friend since the Krang took her father. Almost a year together and this feeling became stronger. Until one day she figured out what it meant. She was in love with Donatello.

Donatello sat next to her. He too had a lot on his mind. Since he had met April things had changed. When he was younger he thought of girls as icky, but April had changed his perception of things. He liked her very much, no loved April. So many times he had thought of telling her that but every time the words would get caught in his throat. Now was his chance to tell her how he felt.

When she wasn't looking Donnie would slip his hand closer to hers. Once he was close enough he gently grabbed it. Surprised April turned to face him. "What's wrong Donnie?" she asked with worried eyes. He breathed deep and looked her in the eyes.

"April, you are not like other girl's." his body shook all over. "There is something about you that amazes me." He stares into her eyes. _Well here it goes. _"April, I love you and I hope you feel the same way." She squeezes his hand. "I love you too Donnie." She leans in and kisses him. _Don't let this moment end. _He thought.

As there lips parted a sense of peace filled the room. He placed his arm around her and relaxed. She felt the same way about him. All that time he spent planning, working on his flow chart he could have just asked April himself. An hour passed and Kayla began to stir. Donatello and April were both snuggled up asleep on the couch. April woke up to the sound of screaming. Once again Kayla was having a nightmare.

She turned to Donatello who was wide awake. She wasn't the only one who heard the blood curdling screams. "Poor Kayla, what ever she is dreaming about must be pretty bad." Donnie turns to April who was also feeling pity for Kayla. "Do you think we should wake her up?" said April. "I don't know April. We better tell the others cause if she wakes up we are going to need back up." "Hey guys she's waking up!" he yells.

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo run into the room. "Okay, guys weapons out, we cant take any chances this time." Donatello rises from his place on the couch to stand beside his brothers. April watches as the teenage girl rises again from the couch and wipes he eyes. "Oh man I had the craziest dream ever, April. I fought some brain thingy's and passed out. Then when I woke up I was surrounded by giant turtles. Am I right? Thank God it was only a dream." She sits up and looks at April. "By the way where are we? This place smells like a sewer."

Kayla turns her head to see the four turtles with their weapons drawn. "Oh, crap it wasn't a dream." Before Kayla could get up and attack April grabs Kayla's hand. "Kayla don't they aren't going to hurt you." "What, April they are monsters. Monsters are bad news. I have to kill them it's my duty."

"Kayla, why would you kill the people who saved your life?" Kayla looks puzzled, all her life she was taught to hate anything supernatural. Now the things that she saw as a threat were the things that saved her life. _Wow my first day in New York and my world is turned upside down. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Yeah, calm down Kayla." Raphael says. "Calm down! I'm talking to a turtle monster. If anything I should be kicking your butt!" April grips Kayla's wrist tighter. "Really Kayla calm down. They're not a threat. They're my friends, trust me." Kayla takes some deep breaths and relaxes. "Okay, I'm calm. Now what the heck is going on around here?" April releases Kayla's wrist.

Splinter steps into view. "Wow, and I thought this day couldn't get any weirder." Kayla says as she rubs her sore wrist. "Young lady, it is good to see you have calmed yourself." _Young lady who does this guy think he is?_ _My dad?_ "Oh my God! What time is it?" she screams.

"Its almost 11, why ya ask?" Donnie asks. "Cause, my dad will kill me if he wakes up and finds out that I'm gone." Her father's drunken rage was something that Kayla definitely did not want to feel the wrath of. Especially since she had only been in New York a day. "Okay, go call your dad." Leo replies. Kayla grabs her cell phone from April and heads into the kitchen.

"So, what are we suppose to do. This chick knows about us now. What if she blabs it to everyone? Then what?" Raph's turned a bright shade of red. He did make a point though. They still couldn't trust Kayla. "Raph maybe we should just let this go. Who's gonna believe what she says anyway."

Kayla walks out of the kitchen. Her expression was filled with relief. "He's still asleep. So if I'm supposed to trust you guys tell me about yourselves." She plops down on the couch crossing her legs on the coffee table. "You go first." Raph smiles his evil smile. Kayla didn't know what was wrong with him. _Get a better attitude buddy. _

"Alright, I'm fifteen. I like the color green and I'm a monster hunter." A silence fills the room. "Dun-Dun-DUNNN!" Michelangelo was the first to break the silence. "Okay so you're a monster hunter?" Leonardo asks confused. "Yeah, well almost still have a few more months till I graduate MHA."

"It does make since Leo." said Donnie. "Okay, she's not in the foot but still." He interrupted by Kayla. "Who are the foot? Will someone please explain what is going on?" "Long story short the foot are bad people sent by a guy who hates us and wants us dead. So now we fight ninja's and aliens called the Krang who want to take over the Earth." Raph finally took a breath. He hadn't talked that fast in his whole life. "Wait aliens? That's what I fought." "Yep!" Mikey pipes in. He had gotten past her trying to kill him. I mean who wouldn't. Kayla was very pretty.

"Alright, I help you fight them. We destroy them and I go home like none of this ever happened." "Sounds like a plan to me." Raph smiles that smile again. This for some reason made her smile too. "By the way who are you?" She looks at each turtle in interest.

"I'm Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." They all wave at Kayla. "Nice meet you." She smiles at Mikey which causes him to blush. The poor turtle was in full on crush mode. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow to discuss plans." Kayla waves and heads out. "Do still think we can trust her?" Raph asks Leo. "I don't know but I guess were goanna have to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

The streets were black. Without the few lamps that dotted the side walks Kayla would have never been able to see. She took a deep breath and continued walking. It felt so good to be out of the sewers. Still with every breath she took a cough erupted from inside her. Pollution had taken its toile on the air. Still it was nice to not be breathing rotting sewage.

Once in front of the apartment complex she stopped. What was she going to do? Before all the craziness started all she had to worry about was her father and herself. Now she had to worry about giant mutant turtles. _Wow my life is getting weirder by the second._ After a moment of thinking she walked inside. She had a plan.

She walked up the stairs and down the hall. Stopping at the apartment door her heart pounded out of her chest. There was no turning back now. The knob turned with ease and she slipped past her sleeping father. After gently shutting her bedroom door she collapsed on her bed.

Turning to look at the bedside clock she sighs. It was almost one o'clock in the morning. She falls back against the pillow letting its fluffy softness surround her head. So the room wasn't her taste but at least it was somewhere that she could relax. With in seconds of hitting the pillows she was fast asleep.

The next morning she woke up to the bustling sounds of New York. Cars passed by her father's apartment. Looking down at them made her fell like a giant. After a cup of fresh coffee her mind began to work. _Did last night really happen? _The scratches on her arms told the truth. It wasn't a dream; the encounter last night was real.

She plopped down on the old sofa next to her father. From the look on his face he didn't sleep very well last night either. "Morning dad, are you alright?" He turned to face her. "I'm alright sweetie, just a little sleepy." "What happened?" he drew in a deep breath and let it out again. "I got another report. An older lady, while she was taking out her trash, saw four giant turtles fighting in an alley." _Oh crap they've been spotted!_ "I want you to investigate tonight, if you see anything suspicious report back to me immediately." With the last of the coffee gone she spoke.

"Yes dad, but how do we know if she wasn't just seeing things? Old people sometimes get hallucinations. "That is true; even so I want you to investigate. No ifs, ands or buts about it!" "Yes dad." She rose from her spot beside her father and entered her room shutting the door behind her.

She changed out of her green sweats and into something better looking. From her suit case she pulled out a green t-shirt with a peace sign on it. She slipped into it and a pair of Bermuda shorts. After tying her black sneakers she sped out the door. Once outside of April's door she knocked. An older woman answered, who she perceived to be April's aunt.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she had a very sweet voice, short red hair and green eyes. "I'm looking for April, is she here?" the lady smiled but shook her head. "I'm sorry you just missed her. April left about twenty minutes ago. Who are you young lady?" the inside of her sighed. She really wanted to talk to April about everything. "Oh, and I'm Kayla, Mr. Preston's daughter." "Oh, well it's very nice to meet you. If you hurry I think you can catch up to her. She said something about going to see some friends." She knew which friends April was talking about. "Okay, thank you!" Kayla ran down the stairs barely touching the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Kayla darted out the front door to the apartment building. The world out side was dark and gloomy. She began running down the street. Looking around she noticed something, there was a lot of dudes that looked the same. It was quite scary. Every man she passed just about looked the same. _Wow, guess individually doesn't really exist here._

When she was about three blocks from home she headed down an abandoned ally. Dark buildings loomed above her creating eerie shadows. In an instant though she found what she was looking for, a manhole leading to the sewers. She lifted the top off to reveal a dark obis with a foul odor coming from it. _Well here I go._ She plunges in with a loud plop.

The smell was over whelming, but somehow she powered through. _Now which way was it?_ There were two options right or left. Just as she was about make a move, a voice echoed through the tunnel. "Do you think she'll come?" it was definitely Leonardo. _Okay so there that way. _She makes a right turn and ends up in the lair.

"Hey, guys." She waves shyly at them. Leonardo and Raphael were sitting on the couch, Michelangelo was playing a video game, and over in the corner April and Donatello were doing some sort of experiment. "Oh, hey Kayla, want to plays some video games?" He smiles at her. "Oh, hey Mikey. Listen I cant right now I've got to talk to April, okay."

She walks over to April who was in a conversation with Donnie.

"So April maybe sometime we can hangout?" He smiles showing the gap between his teeth. "Sure Donnie, how about tomorrow? We can train together. I need some help anyway." Kayla walks up behind them and taps April on the shoulder. "Oh hey Kayla, what's up?"

"Hey April I need to talk to you." April turns to Donatello. "Give us a minute okay Donnie." Donatello turns to leave, but is stopped by Kayla. "No this needs to be heard by everyone. Go sit on the couch I have to tell you something." Donatello, April and Kayla all plop down on the long couch beside Raph and Leo. Splinter enters through the door and sits as well.

"Guys I talked to my father. You have been spotted. He told me to, investigate. If he finds out he'll report it to the counsel. Then none of you will be safe. They will search every nook and cranny until they find you." Raphael stands up along with Leonardo. They nod at each other and Leo returns his glance to Kayla. "Then well just have to be careful."

Raphael begins cracking his knuckles. "Time to crack some skulls?" Leo smiles at Raphael. "Yep Raph, time to crack some skulls." This was it, Kayla's big moment. She could snitch on the turtles and get some big reward. However, in just one day though she grew to like them. She couldn't just tell who knows what they'll do to the turtles.

"Alright it is final; we can not just ignore this problem any longer. We must act now." The wise old rat said from his place on the couch. "Donnie you got any ideas? Leo?" Donnie got up and grabbed a piece of paper. Leonardo followed along with the rest. Michelangelo turns around and smiles at Kayla. "Dude are you coming or what?" "Do you think I should? I mean I got you guys into this mess in the beginning." "No, don't sweat it. We've been in worse situations. Like this time Raph tried to be leader." He was interrupted by Raphael. "I heard that Mikey!" Kayla laughs and begins to walk. She had to admit it, for a giant mutant turtle Mikey was cute.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Weeks passed and everyday was the same for Kayla. She'd leave her father's house at about seven am, head to the lair and discuss plans with the turtles. It wasn't that bad though, after a while of planning anyone would need a break. So to relax she'd play video games with Michelangelo.

In just a few days she had developed a bond with the orange masked turtle. In fact she kind of had a crush on him, but fear kept that idea locked away. She had always had trouble with guys since she was twelve. Then again Mikey wasn't just any normal guy.

He made her laugh and had the sweetest disposition, so what if he was a mutant. He was a lot nicer than most human boys her age. They sat on the floor faces pressed against the TV. The turtles had just gotten done with training. Leo and Raph were sprawled on the couch sleeping. Donnie and April were in his lab discussing homework.

"Oh come on Kayla! You're going to slow. We are so going to… oh man!" Mikey flung the controller into the air. _Wa WA Waaaa_! The machine echoed over and over again. "Sorry Mikey, I'm still getting used to the controller." She blushed a little. Kayla had never been much of a video gamer. "Nah its okay Kay, you did better than Donnie. He didn't even make it past level one."

She laughed. "I heard that Mikey!" Donatello called. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You know for a turtle you're pretty awesome." She reaches for Mikey's hand. He reacts by blushing. "Oh, Kay don't make me get all Donnie now." Just as the last word leaves his mouth she kisses him on the cheek. "Wow" was the only word that left his mouth.

Donatello who watched the whole thing began to taunt his brother. He repeated the kissy face motion Mikey did to him whenever April wasn't around. That is until April had enough and swatted him with a rolled up news paper. Her life had gotten pretty strange lately; however Kayla knew she wouldn't trade it for anything.

When Leonardo and Raphael finally awoke the world was black. "Planning time guys and I think I've got an idea." Leo called from Donnie's lab. The two girls and the turtles gathered around the small desk. Even Splinter, who normally was meditating, joined them.

"Alright, here is what I've got so far. The Krang have advanced weapons' and technology." Raph just stood there almost annoyed.

"Three weeks of planning and that's it? Good job Captain Obvious!" "I've got an idea guys. We wait till nightfall, bomb TCRI, and all our troubles are solved. Kayla's little friends will leave us alone, the end!" Raph leans against a sewer pipe, a sly smile spreads across his face.

"Raph does have a point Leo. Maybe we should try that." Donatello spoke up from his chair. "Fine, we'll go with Raph's plan." Leo couldn't believe what he was saying. "Tomorrow night we'll invade TCRI, plant a bomb, and get out before it explodes. Kayla meet us here and we'll show you the way." She nodded to Leo. It was now official. She and the turtles were going to strike TCRI head on. Their only hope was that the bomb would blow leaving nothing Krang related in working condition.

**Hi guys, its me Pursilla! The next chapter is where they sneak into TCRI and Kayla meets Kari. The end of this story is almost here and the ending is very shocking. Please rate, I have not heard anything about how this story is in a while! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kayla returns home, tired and worried. Tomorrow she was to face her biggest challenge yet. At MHA she had slayed many small monsters, mostly captured mini demons. However, that was mostly down the drain. These were not little midget demons she could just step on. They were an advanced race of aliens, with horrid weapons to back them up.

She got to thinking, what if something goes wrong? She couldn't leave her father alone. After her mothers death her father nearly went to pieces. If she died, he would surely loose all reason to keep living. However, she knew she had to fight the Krang. It was her duty to kill them.

She had to tell him, even if it meant risking the turtles. If she was to die tomorrow, she at least wanted her father to know how. She exited her bedroom and sat down on the couch. "Dad, I have to tell you something." He turned his attention from the TV to her. "What is it sweetie?" She too a deep breath and released it slowly. _Here I go._

"You know those turtles we talked about a few days ago. They are real and not a threat. I've been talking with them for a while. They have been protecting New York from these alien brains. Trust me dad." He paused for a moment and smiled at his daughter. "I believe you sweet heart. Are you sure about them though? Remember the "Jimmy Rogers" incident." She laughed.

"I'm sure daddy. Tomorrow, we are going to blow up there headquarters. I have to help them dad, New York depends on it." Her father looked worried, but proud to call her his daughter. "I know you won't be my baby forever. Please be careful though, I don't know what I'd if…" He begins to cry a bit. "I am so proud of you Kayla."

They hug until the TV interrupts them. Guns go off in the back ground, it was an old western. She stayed and watched it with him, after all she knew this maybe the last time her father will ever see her alive again. When it ended she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you dad." "I love you too Kayla." She slept till the next night.

The sky was black. The four turtles stood atop the roof with Kayla. TCRI was empty; all the human workers had left hours ago. Krang guards stood out front with laser guns in hand. This was it, she couldn't turn back now. She looked at Mikey, who was playing a game on his T-phone. Then her vision returned to Leo.

"Alright, everyone remember the plan? Mikey do you remember? Raphael punches Mikey in the arm. "Ouch! Raph what did ya do that for?" Raphael points over at Leo who had his arms crossed. "The plan, do you remember the plan?" Mikey returns to his caucus but nothing comes to mind. He nods Leo then returns to his game.

"You sure Mikey, cause I'm sending you in there unless you remember." He nods again, he didn't care he had the level almost beat. "Mikey if you remember tell me." Kayla asks. It came back to him after he heard Kayla's voice. "Break in, place the bomb, run out and TCRI goes BOOM!" The turtles shook there heads. Even Kayla was surprised.

"Guys before we go in I need to tell you something. I told my dad about you and the mission. I couldn't handle not telling, because if I die I at least want him to know." The only angry looking one was Raph, but he could just curl up in his shell and cry for all she cared.

"We understand Kayla. None of us are going to die. Not on my watch." Leonardo said in a gentle tone. "No one or thing is going to hurt you Kayla. They'll have to go through me first!" Mikey began showing of his moves which mad her laugh. "Oh, how sweet another turtle brother crush." Another voice called from behind Kayla.

Karai steps out from the shadows an evil smile on her face. "Who are you?" Kayla asks curiously. "Names Karai, you haven't heard of me? I thought Leo would have already told you by now." All eyes turn to Leo who was blushing red. "What now Karai, we'll fight later. Right now we've got some other business to attend to." Leo says somewhat hurt and glad to see her.

"I just came to say good-bye. Intel says you're going to bomb TCRI. I wanted to destroy you myself, but whatever. Maybe dad will finally shut up for once. I think it'd be cute to see Mikey try to save his "girlfriend"." She walks over to Kayla, grabs her by the neck, and shoves her against a wall. Kayla sweeps her feet under Karai's, knocking her to the ground.

The two begin punching each other until the turtles step in. With Leo's orders the tow girls are pulled apart. "Go away Karai, if I see you again I'll…" He couldn't finish. "What will you do Leo? Nothing that's right! You are weak, adorable, but weak. If you survive this I'll be waiting." She slips away from Leo and into the darkness. "Kayla I'm so sorry! This stupid crush, uhhh!" A black and blue Kayla walks over to Leo. She understood how he felt. When she was twelve she had a similar experience, except her crush was a vampire and not a ninja.

"It's alright Leo, I understand. Let's just get back to the task at hand, blowing TCRI to the moon."

**Sorry about the Karai interaction, she's not really my favorite character in the series. Not really my favorite chapter, but oh well. Please rate I want to know what you all think of the story so far. **

**-Pursilla **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The inside of TCRI was quiet. The only sounds were the footsteps of the turtles and Kayla. They were all quiet; nobody knew what was around the next corner. One wrong move and they could all end up like a piece of deep fried bacon. Kayla was especially scared. She promised her dad she'd come home alive, a promise she was not going to break.

Once at the top of TCRI more noises arose from the darkness. It was the Krang. "Shh, quiet guys." Leo said "Krang droids dead ahead." Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and Kayla all nodded. Sneaking past the Krang the turtles and Kayla entered Krang central. Krang Robots were everywhere.

There was nowhere to run now, they had to fight. "The ones called the turtles are not to be in this place. The ones called the turtles and the young human female are to be eliminated." All at once the turtles were hit with blaster gun. Kayla dodged hits like a pro. _Guess the training was worth having after all. _The turtles too had no trouble taking the Krang.

"Kayla!" Mikey shouted from across the room "Behind you!" She turned around to see a large Krang robot with a blaster aimed at her. It was too late, she was hit. Blood began gushing from her wound on her shoulder. Michelangelo rushed toward her. "Kayla!" He called. "Guys she's hit! We got to get out of here!"

He picks up Kayla and carries her out onto the roof. Despite her injuries Kayla felt no pain. In fact she seemed to be getting stronger. With every passing second she felt her mussels enlarge. Mikey saw her change right before his eyes. Her hair changed colors; it was no longer light brown, but white with green streaks. Then her eyes from olive green to a neon green.

She rose from his arms. Her figure was tall and proud. Her wound had healed. "Mikey, I'm alright. Get out of here with the others." She says then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll plant the bomb." She walks toward the fire escape and begins to jump. With in just two jumps she was at the top of TCRI.

She pulls the large bomb out of her back pack. _Thank God, it's still in one piece._ The time was set for four minutes. From the way she saw it now, four minutes was not enough time. Even so she had to; New York was counting on her. With her new strength Kayla flipped the switch. The count down began.

Out the window she flew and down the fire escape. The turtles were nowhere to be seen. Then she turns to find another Krang he was not armed. The robot walked or limped over to her. "You are the second missing piece to Krang's plan." The robot then shuts down and the creature scurries away. _Missing piece?_

She checks to make sure nothing else was left. Every room was clear. When she left TCRI her eyes and hair returned to normal. Her strength returned to normal and she felt calm. The turtles were standing on a roof top across the street. A man stood with them, who she guessed was April's father.

All six of them stood. Nobody spoke. They just watched in silence as TCRI came crashing to the ground. Ash covered the road, bits of build flew. It was like 9-11, maybe even worse. They just watched as Krang headquarters fell to the ground. All of April's terror was over. Things were going to look up, they hoped.

**Hey readers! One more chapter and then the story is finished. Tell you more in the next/last chapter, by the way sorry for my punctuation and spelling errors. My mind goes faster than my hand. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Back at the lair questions arose. Michelangelo especially had many to ask Kayla. "Why did your hair and eyes change?" He asked. She just stood in the door way, unable to move. That night when she was hit by the beam, it changed her. Not just physically but mentally as well.

"I don't know Mikey." She said looking a little worried. "It had something to do with the Krang laser, but what I don't know." He mind raced about a thousand miles a minute. "The Krang said something about two keys. That I was one of the two." She began pacing the floor, what was she going to do? "I think it would be best if I left. The Krang don't know who I am." She stopped walking and stared at Mikey. "So if I leave they won't come after you guys." Mikey looked at her with somber eyes. He didn't want her to leave.

"Kayla, the Krang are already after us." Leonardo said from his place on the couch. "We have the other key, April." April shook her head. "Even if you leave they would still come after us." Mikey stood up and walked over to Kayla. "I don't want you to leave Kayla, I like you."

He takes her hand in his. "You are the sweetest, funniest, and most awesome girl I've met, besides April." She smiles at him, her green eyes gleaming. "I like you too Mikey, for a turtle you are pretty cute." He blushes. They end up hugging in front of the other turtles and April.

The sweet moment is interrupted by the crowed of turtles laughter. "So now Mikey's got a girlfriend!" Donatello yells. "Now I know why you guys like that. It sounds funny." Raph who was sitting on the end of the couch falls to the floor laughing. "Wow never in a million years would I have thought he'd get a girlfriend."

The turtle is on his stomach pounding the floor. Kayla walks over to Raph and grabs him by his mask. While pulling him up her eyes shine the neon green again. "Now, listen here Raph. I know you think it's funny, but if you don't stop now…" She pulls her hand out from her pocket; in it was a tiny cockroach. "Or there'll be more where this one came from." Raph gulps and calms himself.

The rest of the night was pleasant. Not a high or hair of Karai. The turtles, April, and Kayla were all watching "Space Hero's" on the couch. Donnie had his arm around April, Raph was too busy reading to notice the TV, Leo was engulfed in the show, and Kayla and Mikey were cuddled up together.

Just as Kayla's eyes were about to close. She thought of something. _They had it all wrong, MHA was wrong. Not all monsters are bad. _The turtles were like her family. She may have lost a mom, but she gained so much more. She realized right then that her life wasn't over, it was just beginning

**Okay it's over… or is it? I may write another story with Kayla in it. What do you guys think? Should I? I hope you liked this. Thanks for reading.**

**- Pursilla**


End file.
